An interconnected lock assembly is characterized by an inside handle, either knob or lever, which simultaneously retracts both a deadlatch and a deadbolt. Such a lock assembly is commonly found in public accommodations such as hotels and motels in which, for security purposes, the occupant wishes to set both a deadlatch and a deadbolt. The same type of lock assembly may also be found in a residential or other environments. It is particularly important that both locks be retracted by the turning of a single inside operating member as it has been found that in the event of a fire or other panic situation it is desirable that the occupant only need turn a single knob or lever to operate all of the lock mechanisms in a particular door.
Such interconnected lock assemblies have been on the market for a number of years. Some interconnected lock assemblies are adjustable to compensate for varying distances between the latch assemblies. The adjustable feature is particularly helpful if there is a slight misalignment of the latch assembly bores, or when retrofitting an existing door if the distance between bore centerlines is not the same as the distance between the latch assemblies of the interconnected lock. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,933 discloses an adjustable interconnected lock which enables interconnection of an exterior assembly that has an adjustable spacing between the exterior dead bolt assembly and a lower lock assembly.
One problem with interconnected lock assemblies is that when leaving, the user can open the door by using just the interior handle, even if the door is locked, but must use a key to unlock the door from the outside. This can provide an inconvenience especially when the keys are not readily available, the user is carrying objects, the user does not have a key, or the user is in a hurry. Thus the convenience and ease of operation provided by the interconnect lock is lost.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present interconnected lock assembly designs. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interconnected lock assembly which can remotely engage a mechanism to couple operation of an inside handle to operation of an outside handle to enable the door to be unlocked from the outside of the door without requiring a key. This and other objects of the present invention are provided by an interconnected lock assembly for mounting in a door comprising a first lock assembly including an inside handle and an outside handle, and a second lock assembly interconnected to the first lock assembly. The second lock assembly comprises a deadbolt assembly operably connected to a deadbolt latch having a deadbolt movable between an extended position and a retracted position. Rotation of the inside handle operates to unlatch the first lock assembly and move the deadbolt into a retracted position. The interconnected lock assembly further comprises a remote unlocking mechanism selectively engageable to automatically couple the outside handle to the inside handle such that rotation of the outside handle operates to unlatch the first lock assembly and moves the deadbolt into a retracted position, thus unlocking the door.